Resident Evil: Afterlife 3D
by thedakara
Summary: Alice and her clones attack Wesker's base in Tokyo, while Ada Wong, Brad Vickers and Chris Redfield also appear there. Read my version of "Afterlife"... in 3D! Haha!
1. Tokyo

_Umbrella will pay. I will make sure of that… as will my new friends._

_My name is Alice._

**1: Tokyo**

Ada Wong had never really gotten used to the chilling silence that now consumed the entire city, both day and night. She could still remember its very much alive and crowded days as if it was just yesterday and not five years back… it had been so full of lights, people on the streets, glowing billboards at night that stole the whole show. Tokyo tower peeking up among the tall buildings and billboards, like a watching guardian of some sort. And now, five years after the outbreak had started on the crowded Shibuya square that rainy night, what was left of all that? Most of the buildings were either in ruins or had sunk in with the night, completely lifeless. The billboards followed the same pattern; either broken or lifeless. Tokyo tower had half-collapsed just about two years back (so much for that guardian now). But the worst, again, was that chilling silence… something that was so strange in a city like Tokyo, even after five years of its post-apocalyptic state.

Ada herself had been there that rainy night, at the large Shibuya square, consisting of a large street filled with people walking in many different directions and surrounded by buildings with shining and very much "alive" billboards and even huge screens showing commercials. Ada had been right there on the street, together with her friends, Brad Vickers and Chris Redfield. The three of them had only been visitors in Tokyo and had walked there on the street with their heads up, admiring the many billboards and commercial-screens on the buildings around them.

"Tokyo really is the commercial-capital of the world" Brad commented, as they took their time walking through the large crowd. None of them wanted to leave the square yet… because it was simply such a fascinating sight.

And with no further notice, in the middle of their joy and amazement, it had happened. Someone had started screaming… and then more people had done the same. Ada remembered seeing blood mixing with the rain-water on the street and then those things coming walking right onto the street, like a tidal wave… probably about fifty of them, biting down anyone in their path.

Ada and her two friends had first rushed around on the street, not knowing really what to do and had then seen the "wave" of those things making their way through the street.

The next few days still remained somewhat of a blur to Ada… and to Brad and Chris, as far as she could see. The three of them had hid out in an alley for a while, with none of those things discovering them. Well, then they did… and the three of them were forced back out onto the by then people-empty and dangerous streets of Tokyo. Ada didn't quite remember why, but they made their way back to Shibuya Square, where she suggested they climbed up the billboards and screens.

And so, here they were, five years later, living in a large empty room/storage space with no door, located right behind a commercial billboard of Hello Kitty somewhere at the top of the commercial-covered building they had climbed five years earlier (but then again, all buildings at the square were like that). In the room was only a large sheet, on which Brad and Chris were currently sleeping, while Ada herself was sitting behind the Hello Kitty billboard, peeking out over it and down onto the street of Shibuya Square below. On the street down there was now only a crashed car and some of those undead things walking around directionless. But it wasn't them Ada was interested in… she was interested in those strange black helicopters with The Umbrella Corporation logo on them that kept coming and going. On the building right across the street, right behind the Panasonic billboard at the top of all the other commercials, there seemed to be some kind of hole in the building's roof, where the helicopters kept flying in and out. It had at first seemed like The Umbrella Corporation had some kind of base inside that building… but with the help of some binoculars Ada found (when it had been her turn to climb down to the street and search for food) she quickly discovered that the building itself was hollow… and that the helicopters seemed to go down through the hollow building… and land in some kind of underground Helicopter-parking space. The occasional shakings from below also confirmed to Ada that the base was located underground.

"Ada" Chris' tired voice suddenly came from behind her, making Ada jump and quickly turn around, seeing Chris slowly get up from the bed sheet with a just as tired-looking face, a face as always carrying small, green eyes a large mouth and framed by messy brown hair. Chris and Brad looked nothing alike; Brad having short red hair and big also often red ears. Ada now felt embarrassed, that even after five years, things still scared her enough to make her jump.

"Good morning… or night, actually" Ada responded, trying to sound cold and then turned back to look down at the street with her binoculars. Then she looked up, at the building across the street behind the Panasonic billboard up there… waiting for any helicopter to come out of the roof.

"What are you looking for?" Chris asked as he came down to sit by her side, peeking out onto the street below.

"You need to look up to see what I'm looking for… there, right behind that Panasonic billboard up there"

Chris looked at where she pointed, then sighed. "Still looking for those helicopters you say come out of that roof, huh?"

"Hey, it's not my fault you two always sleep when they appear!" Ada roared and threw her binoculars at Chris, who managed to dodge them. He then smiled somewhat arrogantly.

"Still can't beat my dodging skills" he laughed and put his feet up on the billboard outside. Ada was surprised he wasn't cold, since he was currently barefoot and only wearing a white sleeveless T-shirt and boxer shorts. But Ada was not the one to talk… she only wore a thin, blue dress (Note: like the red Alice-dress, but blue instead).

The two of them sat there like that for a moment, with Ada not taking her eyes of Chris somewhat angrily. After what felt like forever of that, Chris' eyes suddenly widened and he put his feet down, grabbing Ada's binoculars from the floor and quickly looking down on the street with them.

"What is it, Chris?"

"I… I don't really know how to describe it to you" Chris said, handing Ada the binoculars "See for yourself"

Ada looked down at the street… and was, like Chris promised, met with a very strange sight. Down there were several women, all in red dresses and black leather-jackets… and looking exactly alike in physical appearance as well, with red-brown hair and intense blue eyes. The woman leading the group looked the same and wore the same dress and leather-jacket, but her hair was a little different, indicating that she was special somehow.

"What the…" Ada started, shocked and unable to finish the sentence. What the hell was going on down there? Some kind of look alike dress-up in these times?

Shocking Ada even more, the women were suddenly holding guns in their hands and quickly and skillfully disposed of the undead walking the street. In only a few seconds, most of the undead were down on the ground with bullets to their heads. The leading woman with the different hair then went ahead and searched the street for something, appearing to sniff the air and touch the ground all over the place. Eventually, she stopped at one spot, bent down and grabbed the ground… and simply opened up a hatch that had been built to look like part of the street.

"Ah, so there is a simpler entrance to that base down there" Ada said and smiled, glad that the three of them wouldn't need to climb the building across the street to try and get down there. She already had a plan… upuntil now, Ada had not screamed out for the helicopters coming in and out of that roof simply because she was afraid they would think she was one of those undead things and blow her to pieces. But now, a perfect opportunity had showed itself… now she, Chris and Brad could simply go down there through that entrance on the street. All of the women had now jumped down through the hole in the street, with the last to do so putting the hatch back in place as she jumped at the same time.

"Wake Brad" Ada said, feeling Chris' stare on her neck "We may just have found a perfect opportunity to meet with our fellow survivors here in Tokyo"

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_I hope you liked this first chapter of "Resident Evil: Afterlife 3D". I know I have started writing and deleted many stories in the past... but I promise I'll continue with this one, since I really like where it's going. I think you all probably understood that the women down on the street were Alice and her clones... and I decided to have Alice again wear the same stylish dress as the clones._**


	2. Blue Flames

**2: Blue Flames**

"Come on, you two, hurry up! Hurry up!" Ada roared and clapped her hands, as Chris and Brad got dressed into thicker clothes. Brad was almost finished, while Chris was slower and had only put his socks, shoes and shirt on so far.

"Come on, Chris, hurry up… the jacket, the pants, come on!"

"Ada… you're not really helping" Chris roared back at her as he got those last pieces of clothing on. Then he and Brad got their guns, while Ada already held her shotgun tightly.

"Alright… let's make first contact" Brad said, eager just like Ada to meet these people. Chris, on the other hand, just seemed to want to get it over with as quickly as possible. Ada gave him an extra dark look when thinking of that and then walked to the Hello Kitty billboard and climbed out onto it and then slowly climbed sideways down it, until she set foot on another billboard. She could hear Chris and Brad coming right after her, but didn't want to look up… fearing that she might slip and die.

Several more billboards and some huge commercial-screens later, the three of them reached the ground and together, back-to-back, walked out onto the street of Shibuya Square, shooting any lone Undead that approached from the corners of the square.

"You two keep watch" Ada said and broke out from their back-to-back formation "I'll find that hatch"

She sounded confident when she said that… but in fact, finding the hatch was harder than she thought it would be. She searched almost every spot on the street, grabbing and kicking on the ground to check… and then finally found a piece of loose ground.

"Guys, I've found it!" Ada shouted to Chris and Brad, who quickly came rushing to her side. Together, the three of them got it open and stared down into darkness. No way to climb down… just jump.

"Those women jumped, didn't they?" Chris said, probably not expecting an answer, as they were all uncertain. What if they jumped to certain deaths? Ada took a deep breath and focused on the darkness of the hole.

"Man, after five years of hiding out in a dark room behind Hello Kitty… I'm ready to risk it"

And with no further notice, Ada jumped into the hole. The shocked Chris and Brad waited a moment and then one by one jumped after Ada, both of them screaming. Brad, who jumped last, took the hatch into his hands before jumping and put it back in place as he went down there. They didn't want any of those Undead to follow them.

"Ouch" Ada whispered in pain, as she landed on her ass on a white floor in a very large and also completely white and clean room. At the other edge of this very large room were three parked helicopters, with a large hole in the roof above them. Ada figured that the building with the Panasonic billboard was located above that hole.

Hearing noises from above, Ada quickly rolled aside, barely avoiding Chris and Brad landing on her… and the two of them also landed on their asses, moaning in pain even more than Ada did.

"There seems to be nobody in here" Ada said, completely ignoring Chris and Brad's pain-moanings on purpose. The two of them then got up and helped her to look around the large room, until they found a door hidden in the white wall. Chris opened it and the three of them entered a smaller, but just as white hallway. A nasty surprise awaited them in this hallway, in the form of two dead men in black commando suits with Umbrella logos on them. Both of them were covered in blood and had several deep gun-shot wounds and even deeper stab wounds.

"Ada…" Chris whispered in horror, as he and Brad slowly but surely backed away from the two bodies "I think it's time for us to get out of here"

"No!" Ada protested and stepped closer to the two bodies, taking another deep breath "I'm sure there is… uh, some kind of explanation for this"

And again, without further notice, Ada stepped over the two bodies and continued through the hallway, ignoring Chris and Brad who shouted for her to come back. When she was gone, Chris and Brad sighed deeply, knowing they now had no choice but to go after her… and that had been Ada's intention exactly.

Once together again at the end of that hallway, they decided to continue down the also blooded stairway there. The level they reached after the long stairway consisted of white but now blooded hallways just as the one above their heads… and here, there were also dead Commando bodies all over the place. Without saying anything to eachother, the three of them continued through the many hallways…. Until they reached a big lab, also white, but filled with glass-tanks on both the walls and the roof. Inside the water of the glass-tanks, floated humans, naked and exposed.

"Oh my god" Ada whispered and covered her mouth in horror. All hope of meeting some fellow survivors left all three of them… instead, they were now faced with what horrible monsters they really had to deal with.

"Those dead people in the hallways" Ada then said, figuring things out quickly "They worked for these people… that means, those women we saw killed them"

"Which means those women are against these monsters" Chris finished the sentence. He and Ada gave eachother thoughtful stares, while Brad was still too busy looking around at the many test subjects… his big ears turning red in horror.

After a short moment of staring with Chris, Ada broke her stare and instead went across the lab. There was a window at the other end… a window that had been completely broken, as if several people had jumped right through it. Reaching the large hole that had been the window, Ada peeked down into a large, deep and empty hole-area rounded by the windows of the other floors and labs all the way down to a white area deep down there filled with control-tables. That, Ada assumed, was the control-floor of this base… and down there, a bloody fight was going on; some of the women they had seen from before slicing through both unarmed Technicians and heavily armed Umbrella Commandos, while the rest of the women used their guns skillfully… all of them moving faster than Ada had ever seen anyone move before. In the middle of it all down there, was a man in a black suit, with bleached hair and black sunglasses. In his hands were two shining guns and he used those with even more skill than those women, already having killed several of them before Ada had started looking down at the bloody show going on down there.

"My god…" Chris and Brad both whispered at the same time, again making Ada jump. She hadn't noticed them coming to stand by her side there at the edge.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself" Ada said with an especially cold tone, trying to hide the fact that she had jumped.

Suddenly, there was an explosion that rocked the entire hole-area, with Chris and Ada grabbing Brad so that he didn't fall down the edge. Down there, what looked like blue flames played across the control-floor, burning all still-standing Commandos… and even stranger than that, the three remaining women just stood there, staring at the flames as they changed shape. Were they actually controlling those blue flames? But Ada figured that was impossible… there was just no way anyone could do something like that… or could they?

The three of them didn't get much more time to think about it, when suddenly a rope came flying up from the blue flames down there, with a grappling hook on the end that dug into the edge of the lab, just a few inches from Ada's foot. Their eyes widening in horror, the three friends quickly backed away from the edge. The man with the black sunglasses jumped up into the lab, still holding his two shining guns. Ada was surprised he had climbed that rope so quickly.

Acting as quickly as possible, Ada pushed herself, Chris and Brad aside. The man rushed across the lab and disappeared out through the door. Just as he did, Ada heard more noises coming from the hole-area… and the three remaining women also came jumping into the lab, one of them with different hair. Ada remembered that woman from before too. The woman stared at Ada, Chris and Brad for a short moment.

"Stay with them" the woman said to the woman at her right, while she and the woman at her left stormed out the lab's door. Ada figured they were after that man with the black sunglasses.

The woman that had stayed just stood there, staring at them. Ada, Chris and Brad didn't say anything either. And for several minutes, they just stood there like that, until the woman with the different hair and the woman that had gone with her came rushing back, sighing angrily.

"He escaped in a helicopter" the woman with the different hair almost roared "A month of training you all, three months to get here to Tokyo… and now he… he escaped. Wesker escaped. It was all a waste"

The woman sighed again after saying that and sunk to her knees, with her face in her hands. The two other women did the same, imitating her movements exactly. Ada , Chris and Brad could do nothing but stare at them.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Well, I hope you understand that man was Wesker… and the woman with the different hair is, off course, Alice herself. Thanks for reading and please review.**_


End file.
